Fuffy Love
by alyss823
Summary: This is my first Fuffy fanfic based on season 3 Buffy the Vampire slayer. Where Buffy runs into an unexpected adversary while patrolling.


The Sunnydale cemetery was surprisingly peaceful. Buffy noticed a light fog while strolling in the darkness but was comforted by it. She felt it gave her a camouflage from her enemies. Buffy would be able to sense the vampires and they wouldn't see her as easily. Although this didn't seem to matter on this night. The cemetery was quiet. Buffy hadn't seen a vampire yet that night and she had been patrolling for hours. 

"Well, What a waste of a night." Buffy thought out loud. "I could've gone home and studied… who am I kidding." Buffy 

sighed. "I would've gone to the bronze or maybe watch a movie...or I could've searched for Faith." Buffy stops and leans against a tall angelic tombstone. She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. Buffy then began to wonder how she could've saved her friend from being brainwashed into evil by the mayor. Maybe if she had been there for her more, things between her and Faith would be different. Or maybe if Buffy could find Faith now she could convince her to comeback with her. To try to help Faith work through her guilt of killing an innocent. All Buffy wanted was her friend back. Faith was the only other person who understood what it meant to be a slayer.

Buffy sprung out of her deep thought when she heard a rustling noise. Instinct kicked in and Buffy became hyper alert to her surroundings despite the fog. She moved slow and stealthy to find the origin of the sound. Buffy's instinct told her to crouch behind a nearby tombstone. 

As she looked over the tombstone,

Buffy saw a candlelit crypt. The sound was coming from inside the crypt. Buffy also noticed only one shadow in the candlelight moving frantically. The person or thing inside was looking for something. "Looks like this vamp decided to go solo for their crypt heist…" Buffy thought aloud. She stood up from behind the tombstone and shouted toward the crypt to draw out the single enemy. "Too bad you're all alone in there!" The shadow stopped and Buffy continued "If you just trusted a couple of other vamps you could've gotten away with your little crypt robbery!" The shadow began to move toward the entrance. "I mean jeez, all you needed was a little…" The shadow disappeared and the creature exited the crypt and slowly moved toward Buffy. As the creature got closer Buffy could see through the fog and make out the figure enough to know it was a woman. The woman moved closer to Buffy. In preparation for a fight,Buffy took a defensive stance. The dense fog hid the woman's identity until she was just a few feet in front of Buffy. Then Buffy realized the woman wasn't a creature of the night, it was "...Faith."

"Miss me B?". 

Buffy felt paralyzed, frozen in her tense defensive stance. While Faith's body language portrayed a confident and relaxed state of being. 

Buffy ignored Faith's question and spoke sternly. 

"What were you looking for in the crypt."

"Doesn't matter B, didn't find it anyway."

"Yanno I could just beat the answer out of you"

Faith chuckled and said "I'd like to see you try … you see I'm the big bad now, and I'd say I got good chance at beating in that pretty little nose of yours."

"That's what they all think… next thing they know, they're dust." 

"Ooo the Buffster is so serious" 

Faith inches closer to Buffy still relaxed, hips swaying back and forth. Buffy notices, and is put in a trance that slightly brought down her defenses. Realizing, Buffy shakes her head a little and retenses her muscles and said "I'm dead serious." Buffy throws a right hook at Faith. Faith caught Buffy's fist just before it hit her nose and threw it to the side. Buffy attempted another shot to Faith's head with her boot. Faith caught Buffy's leg and smirked. Buffy's face was full of awe, she struggled but was unable to escape Faith's grip. Faith pushed Buffy by her leg with full force. Buffy flew and fell against the large angelic statue. As she attempted to stay upright, Buffy reached for the back of her head that was in agony. Faith rushed to pin Buffy against the statue. She snatched Buffy's wrists and pinned them above her head. Buffy grunted in pain, she held in tears to show as little weakness in this moment she could. Faith put her nose against Buffy's to intimidate her. "Don't make this too easy for me B, where's the fight?"

Buffy locked her eyes with Faith's. She saw pain in Faith's eyes and began to tear up. Faith's hands started shaking where she gripped Buffy's wrists. Buffy felt it, and an instinct came over her. Buffy realized that Faith hurt as much as she did from being apart. Buffy whispered through her tears, " I never wanted to hurt you… can't you just come back?" Faith, shocked, began to fill her eyes with tears as well. Faith loosened her grip slightly and began stammering. " I I I'm sorry B…but I can't." Faith tightened her grip on Buffy with one hand. Then with the other, Faith pulled back to give one final blow to Buffy's head. Buffy sees this coming and her instincts took over. Still nose to nose, Buffy reacted and threw her lips at Faith's. Faith caught off guard, resisted slightly but then embraced the kiss and she kissed back. Faith took her shaking fist and placed it on Buffy's hip. 

Buffy needed to make a move to get Faith to release her wrists. While they were kissing, Buffy lifted her leg around Faith's hip hoping she would use her hand to hold her thigh. Faith played right into Buffy's hand and grabbed a hold of her thigh. Although she clutched tighter than Buffy anticipated. 

It was almost as if Faith waited ages for this moment to happen and wasn't going to let go of it easily. Faith leaned her hips in between Buffy's legs. Caught by surprise, Buffy opened her mouth and her tongue was met by Faith's. Buffy clutched Faith's shoulders to help hold herself up.

Buffy felt Faith's intensity and tried to match it. Buffy took Faith's bottom lip with her teeth, gently bit and pulled on it. Faith immediately pushed herself away from Buffy. Faith covered her her mouth with her hand and slowly backed away from Buffy crying. Buffy tried to reach out for Faith, but she turned around and ran. As she slowly fell to the ground, Buffy began to cry hysterically. Buffy realized that she may have lost her friend forever. 


End file.
